The purpose of this work is to develop miniature catheters for insertion into tortuous blood vessels as small as 1 mm diameter and up to 15 cm long. Techniques of delivering embolizing materials will be developed so that procedures previously requiring surgery can be performed instead with catheters. Topographic catheter and other novel concepts are being explored for this task.